


[Podfic] Three Windows

by greedy_dancer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Kass' story. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>Three windows into CJ's life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169152) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). 
> 
> Thanks to Kass for having blanket permission to record and to Paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by Bessyboo.

**Podfic info** : The West Wing, CJ Cregg, Gen. 0:02:12 

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [Three Windows](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bThe%20West%20Wing%5d%20Three%20Windows.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
